My Little Titan(On Hold)
by ObsessedAlina
Summary: Armin and Annie both go to Survey High School. Armin is a straight A student that dedicates his life to studying and passing tests. Annie is a rowdy student that doesn't know how to play nice with others. She started a fight on the first day of school and was suspended! Now they need someone to tell Annie she can come back. Guess who they sent?


**If you've watched the anime, My Little Monster, then you'll know that Haru is crazy for Shizuka and sometimes goes overboard. This fanfic uses the same concept, except Annie is Haru and Armin is Shizuka. A LOT of Drama will be** **occurring! AU** (Alternate Universe) **High School.**

( **Armin's POV** )

"Wait, **I** have to go?" I couldn't believe it.

"Please Armin?" Hanji Sensei clapped her hands together and bowed, "You're the only one I can count on!"

I sighed, ' _Leonhardt Annie. I have to give her this packet and tell her she'll fail if she misses another day of school._ '

"But why me?" I questioned.

"I really didn't have any other choice. I would have gone myself but ever since her suspension, she doesn't trust teachers anymore. I thought that if I sent a student she would~"

I put my hand up, "I'll do it."

"You will? Geez Armin! I can't tell you how much this means to me!" Hanji Sensei thanked me.

"On one condition!" I put my hand up.

"Which is?" Hanji Sensei stopped celebrating.

"When I deliver this message, you in return, have to buy me any book that I want. Regardless of the cost." I negotiate.

"Deal." Hanji Sensei nods her head.

"Are you sure? Not going to lie, my books are a little pricey." I warned her.

"I don't care. Just deliver the message." Hanji Sensei went back to her work.

' _That's life for you,_ ' I left the office, ' _You're doing so well. Have a routine and everything. Then BAM! They send you to talk to a delinquent!_ '

I read the address on the paper again, ' _345 Yoru Street? Isn't that the Basketball Plaza's address? Oh well. Maybe she lives around the area._ '

I guess I should explain. Leonhardt Annie( **Annie Leonhardt** ) was a first year at Specialized Academy of Young Prodigies. But on her first day, she got into an argument with some upperclassmen. The argument escalated into a fight and the upperclassmen ended up being sent to the hospital. The school suspended her immediately and she hasn't come back even though the suspension has long since ended.

I walked down the busy central area of Yoru Street and looked around, ' _There aren't any residential buildings around here. Does she really live...?_ ' I entered the Basketball Plaza.

At the front desk a young woman was smoking an electronic cigarette. She puffed out a wave of smoke and the scent of blueberries covered my nose.

"Hello, my name is Armin. I'm here to see Annie." I told her.

Just then, an object went flying past me.

"DAMN IT!" An angry female voice yelled, "I LOST AGAIN!"

"Hey, Annie!" The lady behind the desk yelled, "I told you not to throw stuff in here!"

"But PAC-Man he~"

"It's nobody's fault that PAC-Man died. You just suck!" She continued, "Anyways, you have a visitor."

"Hm?" Annie took one look at me and bolted out the door.

I was frozen the entire time, not sure what to do. It must have been a few minutes after she had ran that I finally came to my senses.

I turned to the lady behind the desk, "I have a work packet that Annie has to complete. The teachers wanted me to let her now that if she misses another week of school she'll be expelled."

"I'll make sure to tell her." The lady smiled.

I began to walk out of the plaza but as i neared the doorway, I felt the need to say something.

"Miss, you look really young. Smoking isn't good for you." Then I left the plaza.

* * *

( **Annie's POV** )

' _Another one? They just can't take a hint!_ ' I hid in a bush, ' _There's no way I'm coming back to school. Absolutely not!_ '

The busy street chatter and traffic noise blocked out my thoughts. I don't know why, but I always get a calm feeling when hearing the city's noise. It makes me feel...active.

I peeked out the bush and looked to the left, ' _He's not there..._ ' I turned to the right, ' _Oh shoot, here he comes!_ '

I was going to let him walk past and run back to the Plaza but then I realized something, ' _They'll just keep sending more and more people for me. I can't run forever! I have to let them know that they shouldn't come back._ '

I grabbed him quickly and pinned him to the ground, "Are you another school spy?"

* * *

( **Armin's POV** )

"Are you another school spy?"

I stared into Annie's sea blue eyes, "Huh?"

"Don't act stupid!" She tightened her grip on my wrists.

"Ouch that hurts! I just came to give you a make-up packet!" I told her.

"Packet?" Her grip on my wrists loosened.

I used the opportunity to push back and get out of her range.

"You're telling the truth?" Annie questioned.

I nodded my head at lightning speed.

Annie crossed her legs and relaxed on the grass, "I thought you were like that other teacher lady. the one who wanted me to come back to school."

I slowly stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey." She stopped me.

I turned around slowly, "H-Hm?"

"What's your name?" Annie asked me.

"Arlert Armin." I answered.

"Armin?" Annie began to blush, "This is one of those moments in a school anime where a friend brings a sick friend their homework. Right?"

' _What the hell is she talking about? Just keep quiet Armin. Let her finish up and then leave._ '

"Y-You can call me Anne, a shortened version of Annie. S-Since we're friends and all."

' _What..._?' I quickly started walking back the way I came.

"See you later Armin!" Annie waved at me.

' _Me and her? Friends? Absolutely not. No way,_ ' I shook my head, ' _Can't even imagine it being a possibility._ '

 **What did ya think? Should I keep going? I know some people are gonna say it's just like the real Anime but trust me, there are many more different things approaching.**


End file.
